A Brother's Quarrel
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Ed and Envy get into a brotherly fight. Hohenheim puts a stop to it. Contains spanking.


A Brother's Quarrell

WARNING: Contains spanking of two boys (If you consider Envy a boy like I do.)

Envy may be OOC.

"MICRO-MORON!!!"

"PALM TREE HEAD!!!"

"CYBORG!!!"

"ABOMINATION!!!"

"CHIBI CHUMP!!!"

What started out as a battle of words in the Elric house turned into an all-out brawl. Ever since Envy and Edward found out they were brothers, it had been a disaster. Hohenheim suggested that now that Ed and Al were back to normal, (Even though Ed still had auto-mail) that they go back to Resembool and start a normal life as a whole family. Envy saw this as a great opportunity to drive Ed insane, and quickly agreed, as did Al. Right now, Al was out shopping for food for their new house, leaving Ed, Envy, and their dad alone.

Which was a terrible idea.

Ed and Envy were rolling on the floor, pulling at each other's hair, punching, kicking, biting, etc. Hohenheim could hear the commotion all the way from the living room downstairs. He hurried up to the brother's room, and saw what was going on. "ENVY AND EDWARD ELRIC! STOP THIS THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!" Hoheinheim yelled. Ed and Envy stopped. Ed usually knew what happened when his dad was that mad. Unlike Envy, who had no clue what would happen. Hohenheim separated the two brothers, and sat them down on Ed's bed.

"Wait here, and don't move." Hohenheim ordered. He then walked out of the room, shutting the door. Envy looked over at Ed. "What is he going to do?" Envy asked. "He's probably gonna spank us." Ed replied. Envy looked confused. Ed explained what a spanking was, which seemed to frighten Envy. At that moment, Hohenheim came back in holding a small rock. He set the rock on the floor, and said, "Edward, transmute me something to spank you with." Ed gulped, and transmuted a long, slender switch.

Hohenheim nodded. "Now Ed, you're going first. Pants down, and bend over the bed." He ordered. Ed whimpered, unbuckled his belt, and let his pants fall down to his ankles. Once that was done, Ed bent over the bed beside Envy, who looked frightened, and whose stomach was twisting in knots. "Envy." Hohenheim called. Envy jumped and turned to his father. Hohenheim pointed to a corner beside the bed. Envy quickly got off the bed, and stepped into the corner, at least happy he didn't have to watch what was happening.

A few moments later, Envy heard the first stroke of the switch fall. He winced as he heard Ed's wailing cry, knowing that in a few moments, it would be him bent over the bed getting the switch. Starting to bite his nails, Envy peeked behind him. Ed was getting switched very hard by the look of it. Envy noticed that it was on the _bare _bottom. Hohenheim saw Envy looking, and walked over to him. Once there, he turned Envy to face the corner, and landed a firm swat with his hand on Envy's clothed bottom, making him jump.

19 more strokes sounded in the room, followed by sorry wails. Envy covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly. Finally, the cracks stopped, and the wails quieted to sobs. Envy finally uncovered his ears. He looked, and saw Hohenheim hugging Ed gently. Ed's boxers and pants were pulled up, and he was told to switch places with his brother. "Envy, come here." Envy gazed at his feet sadly as he walked over to his father. Hohenheim lifted Envy's head to look him in the eyes. "It's okay. I'm gonna go easy because you didn't know what would happen, okay?" He asked. Envy nodded.

Hohenheim went over to a desk, and grabbed a flat-backed brush. He sat down on the bed, and pulled Envy over his lap, the rest of Envy's body supported by the bed. Envy then felt his "skort" being tugged down to his ankles. Envy looked up at Hohenheim in suprise. "When I said I'd go easy, I ment only in impliment." He explained, before cracking the hairbrush down on Envy's backside. Envy gasped as the wood came in contact with his bare backside. The brush fell hard and fast on the bare backside, not letting the pain settle before bringing down more.

For what felt like the first time in his life, Envy cried. He was sure that this was the most painful expierience in his life! He continued to sob into the sheets, kicking his legs, and praying that the fire in his bottom would stop soon. Hohenheim paused, and looked at his son. Seeing that the lesson must've gotten through, he landed 10 more hard swats to the sensitive undercurve. Envy screamed. His backside was a dark red, and he was screaming into the sheets of the bed. A few minutes later, Envy started to calm down, his sobs turning to soft sniffles as Hohenheim rubbed his back.

When Envy was calm enough, Hohenheim gently pulled Envy's "skort" over his punished posterior. Once it was up, Hohenheim gently stood Envy back on his feet, and hugged him. Envy cried into Hohenheim's shoulder. The crying suddenly stopped as they heard the door open. Ed turned around. "HI GUYS!" Al yelled. Hohenheim smiled. "Hello, Alphonse. How was shopping?" He asked. "Very well! Look what I bought!" Al exclaimed, pointing to mountains of sweets and cakes.

"AL!" Ed and Envy yelled.

Tell me what you think. R&R!!! NO FLAMES ALLOWED!!!!


End file.
